Impossible
by Vampire-Lover-04
Summary: Mary-Lynette has waited for 2 years for Ash Redfern to return to him but he never did. No contact had been made between the two of them and Mary-Lynette finally decided she was done waiting. So, she set off to find him. Full summary inside. R&R!


Mary-Lynette has waited for 2 years for Ash Redfern to return to him but he never did. No contact had been made between the two of them and Mary-Lynette finally decided she was done waiting. So, she set off to find him. What happens when she bumps into Ash with another girl?

Chapter 1

Missed

I walked over to the bed in Ash's bedroom. It had been 2 years since he left. 2 years since my heart left me and so did my happiness. I ran out of my room with my bag in my hand.

"Mare, you can't do that right now." He whispered in a rush towards me. I shook my head.

"Mark, I miss him too much. I need him." I said and walked out of the house into my car. I settled my bag down beside me and drove out. My father and Claude thought I was going on a trip to help me find out more about the world. I grabbed my phone and dialed Rowan's number. She answered on the first ring.

"You left already?" She asked.

"Sorry, I missed him too much. I'll see you when I come back but I have to." I whispered.

"Fine. But, please be careful. Head to New York now and wait at the base of the club. I told Poppy and James you were going to meet them there. They'll have you in their hands then. Be safe." Rowan said. I smiled at how worried she sounded.

"I will Rowan. But, if your brother comes back with a stake in his heart then you'll know why." I said.

"You don't really mean that." She stated simply.

"Want to bet?" I asked. She sighed.

"Fine. But, make sure you're happy with your decisions. I'll see you. Bye." She said. I replied with a simple, "Good-bye." I heard the click and hung up. My foot stepped on the peddle. I had to get to New York and quickly because I missed Ash. I stopped on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. I took a wrong turn and now I'm lost. My car was almost out of gas. I climbed out and heard a rustle of leaves.

"Why?" I whispered to myself.

I heard a giggling behind me.

"Ash!" She said. "Why did you do it? We are soul mates." She whispered. I turned and saw Ash with another girl. They were kissing and leaning against my car. My car. Ash. That stupid, lying, cheating, stupid vampire. I grabbed my phone and threw on the ground. I tried to run but I was frozen. My legs wouldn't move. I did the only thing I could do. I fell on my knees and screamed. I'm pretty sure I caught his attention.

"Why?" I yelled. Someone grabbed my arm and tried to pull me. I thrashed and turned. I would stay in that spot. That very spot where I saw my 'soul mate' with another woman. That spot were my heart was broken.

"Mare." Ash said and grabbed my hand. I glared at him.

"It's Mary-Lynette." I growled at him. I pulled my hand from his. I immediately missed his touch but my anger was building up too much. "Don't touch me. You lied. You lied to me. You lied to Rowan. Do you know how much Jade hates seeing my bad mood? I sent you out into the world to slay dragons. I end up finding you with some girl." I said and got up. My phone began ringing. Ash got to it before me.

"Hello…Um…Yes…" He handed the phone to me. "It's for you." He said.

"No duh, dimwit. It's my phone." I said. I roughly grabbed my phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Oh my gosh! Do not scare me like that again. So, you found him. Good! Now, you guys can come back and-" I cut Rowan off.

"I don't know if I'm coming back. Rowan, I can't life a lie anymore. I'm not going to be able to be around you and your brother." I said before I hung up. I saw the pain in Ash's face. It pained me but I didn't care.

"Mary-Lynette, I'm so sorry. Look, I know it hurt but you asked me to slay my dragons." Ash reminded me. I shook my head.

"I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistakeI was careless, I forgot  
I did

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love in words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know

And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!  
Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did.." I sang. Ash grabbed my waist and pressed his lips against mine. All was forgotten. His lips were like my own personal heaven. My arms wrapped around his neck. Perfect. The stake I had was in my hand. Ash felt it. He pulled back.

"Mary-Lynette, what are you doing?" He asked. I smiled at him in an evil way. My arms were still wrapped around his neck.

"You know what?" I said. " I love you. But, I still don't think it is enough." I said. Ash looked back at the girl he was with. His eyes turned back to me.

"Mary-Lynette, I was trying to eat, okay?" Ash said. I looked at him.

"What about the whole 'soul mate' stuff?" I asked. The answer needed to be what I wanted to hear. "What about kissing her? Tell me that." I said.

"I needed to lure her in. Every time I did that I was thinking of you. It was painful." He said. I sighed. Everything he said was true.

"Ash, come on. Leave that girl alone." That thing said. So I did one thing I knew that would make her mad. I kissed Ash. When our lips connected everything was amazing. I could see everything he did over the past year. When he told his father, how he planned to get his food, and many more. I pulled back before it got to intense.

"Mare, tell me what you think." Ash said. I realized he tried his hardest. Even though it wasn't the best but it was good enough. I couldn't tell him that, though.

"It's okay. You could have done better." I whispered. Ash looked sad.

"I still accept you, Ash." I said. "I shouldn't have sent you off to do that. I couldn't live with it."


End file.
